Being A Real Vampire
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Leur histoire n'aura tenu que quelques mois de plus. Leur amour s'est essoufflé, preuve qu'ils n'étaient pas destinés l'un à l'autre. Ils se séparent en restant amis. Elena décide de visiter chaque Etat d'Amérique, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe sur un certain Kol Mikaelson qui va lui faire vivre toutes les joies de la vie de vampire !
**Disclaimer : L'univers de The Vampire Diaries ne m'appartient pas. Je les emprunte le temps de cet O.S !**

 **HELLO mes lecteurs,**

 **J'ai mis un temps fou à finir cet O.S, mais au moins il est finit. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire. Il va peut-être vous rappeler un autre de mes OS mais je vous rassure, ce n'est pas un copié-collé !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous en espérant que vous aimez toujours autant les Kolena !**

* * *

 ***Pas de Silas. Pas de cure. Pas de sire-bond.**

 _ **New-York !**_

 _ **Novembre 2012 !**_

 **Nouvelle ville pour une nouvelle vie. Elena Gilbert était maintenant un vampire. A cause de Rebekah, le pick-up de Matt avait finit sa course au fond du pont Wickery. Le sang de Damon qui circulait dans ses veines l'avait fait revenir à la vie dans la peau d'un vampire. Elle n'avait jamais voulut en être un, mais elle avait choisit d'aller au bout de la transition pour ne pas mourir définitivement, et pour ne pas abandonner son frère, Jeremy. Rejetant la tête en arrière, rétractant ses crocs et s'étirant la nuque, Elena prit le menton de la femme en face d'elle entre ses doigts. Elle lui fit boire quelques gouttes de son sang et l'hypnotisa.**

« Oublie ce qui vient de se passer. Rentre chez toi ! »

 **La femme quitta la ruelle et monta dans un taxi. Elena, elle, retourna à l'intérieur du club duquel elle était sortie pour se nourrir. Les videurs de la boîte ne lui posèrent aucuns soucis, étant tous les deux sous hypnose. La musique assourdissante l'engloutit totalement au milieu de la foule, et Elena se déhancha parmi les humains jusqu'au bar où elle commanda deux shots de vodka, qu'elle vida d'une traite tout en ignorant les regards pervers du barman. Elle pourrait toujours lui faire peur s'il persistait à regarder son décolleté. Dans la poche de son jean, son téléphone vibra. Elle le prit et sourit en lisant un texto de Stefan.**

" _**How's NY ?"**_ _(Comment est New-York ?)_

' _ **Amazing. How's Italy ?'**_ _(Génial._ _Comment est l'Italie ?)_

" _ **Boring after the twentieth travel"**_ _(Ennuyeux après le vingtième voyage.)_

 **Elena se mit à rire.** **Ils continuèrent à échanger des sms pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Elena ne range son téléphone dans sa poche. Vidant un autre shot de vodka, elle repensa au jour où ils s'étaient séparés définitivement.**

 _ **Six mois plus tôt !**_

 _ **Paris, Aéroport Charles-de-Gaule !**_

 _ **Ses bagages enregistrés, Elena attendit que son vol soit appelé. Les mains dans celles de Stefan, elle sourit à son ex.**_

 _« On aura essayé de repartir à zéro ! » lui dit-elle._

 _« C'est vrai, mais même si on se sépare, je serai toujours là pour toi. » lui dit-il._

 _« Merci pour tout Stefan, grâce à toi je suis devenue un vampire respectable. » dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._

 _« N'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as un soucis, ou même si t'as juste envie de parler. » dit Stefan._

 _« On reste en contact. » dit Elena._

 _« Promis ! » dit Stefan._

 _ **Elena s'écarta, prit le visage de Stefan entre ses mains et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir prendre son avion pour sa nouvelle destination.**_

 **Présent !**

 **L'alcool qu'elle avait bu aurait dû la rendre saoule, mais depuis qu'elle était un vampire, elle pouvait boire encore et encore avant que l'alcool ne fasse effet sur son organisme de vampire. Elle resta dans le club jusqu'à l'heure de la fermeture. Elle rentra à pied à son hôtel. Au bout de vingt minutes de marche, alors qu'elle se rapprochait de son immeuble, elle sentit plusieurs présences humaines derrière elle. Des odeurs d'alcool et de tabac émanaient de ces hommes. Elle les entendait clairement chuchoter entre eux, cherchant la meilleure façon de l'entraîner dans une ruelle sombre, mais, le sourire aux lèvres, Elena s'arrêta et se retourna brusquement. Sans aucune peur – après tout elle était un vampire face à trois humains inoffensifs – elle leur dit :**

« Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? »

« Ouais, puisque tu le dis ma jolie. » dit l'un des hommes.

 **Les relents d'alcools étaient insupportables. Quand l'un d'eux se rapprocha d'elle et lui toucha les cheveux, Elena lui agrippa le poignet et le lui brisa. Elle n'agissait pas de cette manière d'habitude, mais quelque chose en elle lui disait de remettre ces humains à leur place. Elle regarda l'un d'eux dans les yeux et l'hypnotisa.**

« Tu vas prendre tes copains, et tu vas te barrer sur le champ. »

 **Elle lâcha le type avec le poignet cassé, et elle les regarda détaler, en essayant de ne pas rire. Elle laissait rarement son côte vampire prendre le dessus sur ses émotions, mais elle devait reconnaitre que c'était assez jouissif. Elle reprit sa marche et rentra à son hôtel. Elle s'écroula dans son lit sans prendre la peine de se changer, et dormi des heures entières. Quand elle se réveilla, c'était l'après-midi. Elle se déshabilla et sauta dans la douche. Sous le jet d'eau, elle repensa à la veille. Depuis qu'elle était un vampire, elle s'était toujours promis de ne pas dépasser les limites qu'elle s'était fixée, mais repousser ces hommes comme elle l'avait fait l'avait galvanisée. Ses instincts de vampires commençaient à frôler la surface de son contrôle. Sortant de la douche, elle resta en serviette jusqu'au coucher du soleil avant de se préparer pour une énième sortie. Elle aimait sortir, plus qu'avant depuis sa transformation, et surtout le soir. Elle opta pour une robe noire en soie ne possédant qu'une seule bretelle sur l'épaule gauche, et qui s'arrêtait au niveau des genoux. Une paire de bottes noires complétait le tout. Avec sa nouvelle coupe, elle n'avait pas besoin de se coiffer bien longtemps. Sa mèche rouge retombait sur ses yeux, et avec un beau maquillage, elle fut prête. Elle cala son téléphone dans son soutien-gorge, prit ses clés et quitta l'appartement. En chemin pour le club, Elena croisa des amies qu'elles s'étaient faites à son arrivée à New-York. Elles discutèrent un moment avant de se séparer. Elena remonta la file d'attente de la discothèque et, quand le videur la vit, il sourit bêtement et la fit entrer, sans faire fi de l'agacement des gens qu'elle doublait. La boîte n'ouvrait pas avant 23 heures, mais au-dessus du club se trouvait un restaurant. Elena y venait trois à quatre fois par semaine, ayant hypnotisé le personnel pour toujours avoir une table de disponible et un mode de paiement plus flexible. Se servir des humains comme des pantins n'était pas dans sa nature, mais ça satisfaisait son vampire, ou du moins assez pour ne pas disjoncter. Assise à sa table habituelle, elle sortit son téléphone qui vibrait dans son soutif. C'était un message vidéo de Caroline, qui voyageait à travers le monde avec un certain hybride originel. Baissant le volume pour qu'elle seule soit capable d'entendre grâce à son ouïe, elle lança la vidéo. Le visage de son amie apparut sur l'écran du téléphone, et la fit sourire aussitôt. Ça faisait des mois qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues.**

 _« Salut Elena, voilà, je suis en Italie, à Rome pour être précise et c'est juste fabuleux. Je suis super heureuse tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'amuse, surtout que je dois faire en sorte que mon chéri ne tue pas tous les mecs qui me reluquent, il a horreur de ça. Qui aurait cru que Klaus Mikaelson serait jaloux à ce point ? Bon, je te fais un gros bisou, j'espère que tu t'éclates à New-York, et on se verra bientôt, je t'adore. Bisous ! »_

 **Et Caroline envoya un bisou à travers le téléphone. La vidéo s'arrêta. Elena avait sourit durant toute la durée de la vidéo. Elle était tellement loin de ses amis. Avec le Conseil des Fondateurs qui avait eu connaissance de l'existence des vampires dans la ville de Mystic Falls, plus personne n'était en sécurité alors ils étaient tous partis avec l'aide du Shérif Forbes et du Maire Lockwood. Si Caroline avait rompu avec Tyler pour partir avec Klaus, Matt était parti finir ses études à Richmond, sous les bons soins de Rebekah. Bonnie et Jeremy étaient tous les deux partis pour Denver, et Damon étant Damon était on ne sait où. Elle avait choisit Stefan et aujourd'hui, Elena était seule mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle n'avait plus aucun sentiment pour les frères Salvatore, et elle s'en portait très bien. Un serveur s'approcha avec un verre de vin blanc sur un plateau. Un verre qu'il déposa devant Elena.**

« Je n'ai encore rien commandé. » lui dit-elle.

« Je sais, mais quelqu'un l'a fait pour vous. » dit-il en posant une note écrite sur une serviette en papier.

 **Le serveur s'éloigna, et Elena lut la note, qui était signé** _ **K.M**_ **! Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Elle ne connaissait personne de ce nom là… Attends, si. Klaus, mais il se trouvait en Italie. Elle réfléchit jusqu'à ce que ça fasse tilt.**

« Impossible ! » souffla-t-elle.

 **Un mouvement lui fit relever la tête, et son cœur s'emballa, mais elle ne su dire si c'était de peur ou de plaisir.**

« Bonsoir belle Elena ! »

« Kol ! » souffla-t-elle.

 **Il s'était assis sur la chaise en face d'Elena, à la même table. Il n'avait pas changé, pour ce qu'il lui restait de souvenir du plus jeune des Originels. Et elle devait le reconnaitre, il était vraiment sexy. Très sexy ! Depuis qu'elle était célibataire, elle profitait de la vie en faisant la fête mais le sexe lui manquait. Elle n'avait jamais voulut tenter l'expérience avec un humain, de peur de le tuer en le vidant de son sang, mais en regardant Kol, ses hormones firent bouillir son sang, qui afflua sur ses joues. Kol le remarqua, y comprit les battements frénétiques de son cœur et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, encore plus quand il la vit tenter de reprendre contenance.**

« Tu n'aimes pas le vin blanc ? » demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête le verre qu'il lui avait offert.

« Euh, si ! » répondit-elle, troublée par cette question. « Merci mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Kol ? »

« J'habite à New-York depuis quelques temps maintenant. » répondit-il. **Un serveur s'approcha et déposa devant le vampire un verre de vin rouge.** « Merci ! »

 **Il ne lâchait pas Elena des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle. Certes, elle était la descendante de Tatia et Katerina, mais la ressemblance physique était la seule chose qui les reliaient toutes les trois. Elena ne leur ressemblait pas question mentalité et caractère, et c'est ce qui plaisait à Kol. Tenter de la séduire risquait de s'avérer particulièrement amusant.**

« Et comme par hasard, on se retrouve dans le même restaurant. » dit-elle. « Tu parles d'une coïncidence. »

 **Kol se pencha par-dessus la table et chuchota d'une voix qui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps de la jeune femme :**

« Et si ce n'était pas une coïncidence ? »

 **Elena déglutit. Pour masquer son trouble, elle avala une gorgée de vin blanc. Malheureusement, le breuvage n'avait pas réussi à calmer ses hormones en furies.**

« Est-ce que tu me suis ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Disons que je rends service à une certaine blonde. » répondit-il en buvant son verre de vin rouge.

« Caroline ? » s'étonna-t-elle.

« Exact. » acquiesça-t-il. « Quand elle a su que t'avais rompu avec Stefan et commencée une nouvelle vie à New-York, elle m'a demandé de veiller sur toi, pour être sûre que tu ne risquais pas de tuer de pauvres innocents. Et je dois admettre que je suis très surpris de ton contrôle. »

 **Elle haussa les sourcils.**

« Tu es un vampire extra, Elena, mais je pourrai t'apprendre tellement plus. » lui dit-il.

« Comme quoi ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Comme, t'aider à te nourrir sans avoir à te cacher dans une ruelle sombre. » exposa-t-il. « Eh oui, je t'ai vu te nourrir de cette femme hier soir. »

« Alors tu me suis vraiment. » soupira-t-elle.

« Si ça t'ennuie, je reprends mon verre de vin et je vais aller draguer cette superbe rouquine au bar. » dit-il en s'emparant de son verre.

 **D'un coup d'œil, Elena vit effectivement une jolie rouquine assise au comptoir du bar du restaurant, et qui ne cessait de lancer des regards vers Kol. Elle ne su comment décrire cette sensation, mais elle arrêta Kol.**

« Restes, s'il te plaît ! »

 **Ravi de sa réaction, Kol sourit sans vergogne et se rassit.**

« On commande ? Je t'invite ! » proposa-t-il. « De toute façon j'ai déjà payé ta note de la semaine. »

« T'étais pas obligé de faire ça. » dit-elle, en sentant ses joues rosir à nouveau.

 **Il lui servit un clin d'œil accompagné d'un sourire sexy, qui fit voltiger son cœur. Elle se cacha derrière la carte. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était en train de flirter avec un Originel, et son côté vampire aimait ça. Le danger, le défi, la contrainte que ce serait de sortir avec l'un des plus vieux vampires au monde, et l'un des plus dangereux. Ils avaient été en conflit tellement longtemps. Elle avait aidé à tuer Finn, le frère aîné de Kol, et même si de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, le mal était fait et ne pouvait pas être réparé. Le serveur arriva, prit les commandes et récupéra les cartes.**

« Tu comptes aller danser tout à l'heure ? » demanda Kol.

« Je me suis faite belle pour quoi, à ton avis ? » demanda-t-elle en retour, haussant les sourcils.

« Pas pour le barman j'espère. Il est d'un ringard. » railla-t-il.

« Tu me surveilles même quand je vais danser ? » s'outra-t-elle.

« Non, je t'admire ! » rectifia-t-il. « J'ai dû me retenir plusieurs fois de sortir de l'ombre pour venir danser avec toi. »

« Tiens dont ! » s'amusa-t-elle.

« La robe que tu portes ce soir est en train de mettre à rude épreuve toutes mes bonnes manières. » dit-il sans gêne. « Un conseil beauté, fais attention comment tu danses. Je n'ai pas envie de créer un bain de sang pour tenir éloignés tous ces humains en chaleur. »

« Et si j'ai envie que l'un d'eux se colle à moi pour danser ? » le défia-t-elle.

« Ne me provoques pas trop, c'est un conseil que je te donne. » répondit-il.

 **Cinq minutes plus tard, le serveur vint avec leurs entrées. Le repas se déroula à la fois normalement et bizarrement. Le regard que Kol posait sur Elena la mettait mal à l'aise, mais d'une autre part, elle aimait ça. Depuis sa rupture définitive avec Stefan, elle n'avait laissée aucun garçon l'approcher, ni même la toucher, mais avec Kol, c'était différent. Elle se sentait attirée comme un aimant. Il faut avouer qu'il était très sexy, et qu'il était très tentant de se laisser aller dans les bras d'un vampire aussi expérimenté que lui.**

« Tu veux un dessert ? » demanda-t-il subitement, la sortant de sa rêverie.

« Hein, quoi ? » fit-elle, avant de répondre : « Euh, non merci ! »

 **Inconsciemment, elle se lécha les lèvres.**

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas dans l'immédiat. » répondit-il sans quitter sa bouche des yeux. « Arrête de faire ça ou je risque de te mordre la langue. »

 **La menace semblait bien plus alléchante qu'elle n'aurait cru. Elena sentit son ventre se torde de désir, et elle dû serrer les cuisses très fort pour ne pas se trahir, mais le regard de Kol lui indiqua qu'il avait senti son désir. Elle se servit de son ouïe pour savoir si la boîte avait ouvert, et la musique qui résonna dans ses oreilles la soulagea. Elle avait besoin d'alcool et de sang, alors elle se leva. Kol lui attrapa le poignet en chemin, se leva et se colla à elle, posant sa bouche tout près de son oreille.**

« Elena, je ne mentais pas quand je t'ai dis que je voulais t'aider, alors attends-moi au bar. Ensuite, je t'apprendrais à te nourrir au milieu de la foule, puis on va danser toute la nuit et je t'emmènerai chez moi pour te faire l'amour encore et encore, sauf si tu n'en as pas envie. » chuchota-t-il. « Dis-le moi et je te laisserai tranquille. »

 **Faire l'amour ? Oh oui elle en avait envie. Avec Kol ? Elle se mordit la lèvre et sourit, parce que ça aussi, elle en avait** _ **très**_ **envie. Rien qu'à la pensée des mains et de la bouche de Kol parcourant son corps la rendit fiévreuse. Elle se tourna vers le vampire. Leurs bouches n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Elena cala son regard à celui de Kol, et murmura :**

« Je t'attends en bas ! »

 **Qui voulait dire** _ **« Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tranquille ! »**_ **Kol sourit en retour et lui lâcha le poignet. Elle s'éloigna et quitta le restaurant pour descendre dans la discothèque, laissant un Kol très excité. Il régla la note et se dépêcha de rejoindre sa nouvelle conquête, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'utiliser que pour une seule nuit, mais pour un temps indéterminé. Il n'était pas du genre à se caser et à tomber amoureux, mais Elena était l'exception à cette règle. Dès qu'il mit les pieds dans le club, il fut aussitôt enivré par la musique, les odeurs humaines, mais surtout celle du sang. Aussitôt, ses yeux noircirent à l'idée d'un bon repas. Il chercha Elena des yeux, et la trouva au bar, comme convenu. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il cala son corps au sien. Elle avait sentit sa présence, mais quand il se colla dans son dos, elle dû retenir un hoquet de stupeur en sentant sa virilité poindre dans son dos. Il était une tête plus grande qu'elle, et donc elle se laissa aller contre son torse.**

« T'as l'air d'être déjà prêt à rentrer. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Je pourrai te prendre dans un coin du club sans que personne ne nous remarque. » susurra-t-il en lui mordant l'oreille.

 **Etrangement, cette idée semblait très alléchante. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Elle n'était pas du tout du genre exhibitionniste. Elle fit signe de la main au barman de leur servir des shots de vodka. Ils descendirent trois verres chacun, à la suite puis, Kol, entraîna Elena par la taille au milieu de la piste de danse, son dos contre son torse et lui susurra à l'oreille :**

« Dis-moi qui te fait envie, qu'on aille planter nos crocs dans la chair de son cou et boire son sang chaud. »

« Comment je dois m'y prendre ? » demanda-t-elle.

 **La musique avait beau être forte, leur ouïe de vampire leur permettait de s'entendre même à voix basse.**

« Les sens des humains sont inhibés par l'alcool et l'adrénaline. Tu hypnotises ta proie, et tu mords dans son cou sans crainte. Personne ne te remarquera. » lui dit-il.

« Tu as déjà fait ça ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas plus tard qu'hier soir, et j'étais à quelques pas de toi, mais tu ne m'as pas vu. » répondit-il.

 **En sachant ça, un long frisson parcouru l'échine d'Elena. C'était un sentiment d'excitation. Elle repéra un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder. Quand il lui fit un clin d'œil, Elena su qu'elle allait s'en abreuver. Se détachant de Kol, elle se rapprocha du garçon avec sensualité, et se colla à lui, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou. Elle agissait par pur instinct. Dardant son regard à celui de l'humain, inconscient de ce qui allait lui arriver, pensant simplement qu'il avait eu une touche, Elena fit agir son hypnose.**

« Surtout ne crie pas ! »

 **Et là, sans aller trop vite pour ne pas trahir sa véritable nature à quiconque les observait, enfoui son visage dans le cou du jeune humain, et mordit doucement dans sa chair. Le sang jaillit dans sa gorge et, mélangé à l'adrénaline de l'instant, Elena ressentit un pur instant de jouissance absolu. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit cela un seul instant depuis qu'elle se nourrissait au cou d'un humain. Repu après quelques gorgées, elle s'écarta du garçon qui Dieu merci, n'était pas mort. Elle s'apprêtait à s'entailler le poignet pour lui faire cicatriser sa plaie, mais Kol la devança puis, l'hypnotisa et lui ordonna de rentrer chez lui en taxi. Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Lorsque les deux vampires se regardèrent, Elena ressentit un violent désir qu'elle avait très envie d'assouvir. Elle se jeta sur Kol et l'embrassa avec violence. Ce baiser la revigora et la rendit avide de plus. Elle coinça les lèvres du vampire entre ses dents et le mordit fort à l'en faire saigner. Elle aspira le sang de Kol. Ce geste le rendit dingue. Il se sentait soudainement à l'étroit dans son pantalon, et Elena le sentit.**

« T'as dit que tu pouvais me prendre sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. » le défia-t-elle.

« On fera des cochonneries en public une autre fois. » gronda-t-il en l'attirant contre son corps.

 **La seconde d'après, l'air frais de New-York les enveloppa. Ils étaient hors de la discothèque.**

« Il est encore tôt. » minauda-t-elle. « J'ai envie de danser ! »

« Oh mais je vais te faire danser, dans toutes les positions possibles, dans mon lit que tu ne voudras plus jamais quitter. » gronda-t-il d'un ton sûr.

« Tu me sembles bien sûr de toi. » arqua-t-elle sans pour autant ôter ses mains de ses larges épaules.

 **Qu'est-ce qu'il était musclé !**

« Oh mais je le suis, tu verras ! » assura-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on attend dans ce cas ? » demanda-t-elle en lui léchant la lèvre supérieure.

 **Il n'attendit pas grand-chose, justement. Il la souleva – se moquant totalement qu'ils puissent être vus. Elena entoura ses jambes autour de sa taille, ce qui fit remonter sa robe. Kol s'éclipsa, se moquant encore une fois qu'on puisse les voir !**

 _ **Appartement de Kol !**_

 **L'appartement de Kol se trouvait dans l'Upper East Side, l'un des quartiers chics de Manhattan. Dès qu'ils avaient pénétrés dans l'ascenseur, elle s'est retrouvée coincée entre la paroi de l'appareil et le corps de Kol. Le vampire la caressait et l'embrassait tel un assoiffé de sang, mais là il avait faim de son corps, et non de sang. Il mordillait sa peau sans la pénétrer de ses dents, mais l'envie était là…**

« Kol, on est dans un ascenseur. » marmonna-t-elle tout en se cambrant.

« Et alors ? » dit-il, son souffle se répercutant sur sa peau. « N'aies pas peur de te faire surprendre. C'est très excitant. »

 **Elena se laissa donc aller, d'autant plus que son corps réagissait dans le sens de Kol. Son côté vampire se moquait totalement d'être dans un ascenseur. Le désir qui coulait entre ses jambes en était la preuve. L'ascenseur s'arrêta et ses portes métalliques s'ouvrirent après un petit** _ **bip**_ **. Kol agrippa les hanches d'Elena et se précipita à vitesse vampirique hors de l'appareil pour la plaquer contre la porte de son appartement.**

« Tu me fais visiter ? » demanda-t-elle, le souffle court.

« Ça attendra. » répondit-il, sans pour autant la reposer par terre. « Elena, faut que tu sois sûr. »

« De quoi ? »

 **L'instant d'après, elle était allongée sur un vaste matelas très moelleux.**

« Elena ! » répéta-t-il.

« Je ne t'aurai pas suivis si je ne le voulais pas. » lui dit-elle, refermant ses jambes autour de lui. « Tu ne sens pas mon désir ? »

« Oh si, je le sens très bien, et tu sens le mien. » dit-il en collant son bas-ventre à son intimité.

 **Elena se cambra en gémissant. C'était trop douloureux. Elle voulait que la douleur du manque cesse. Elle voulait du sexe, et elle était bien décidée à en avoir. Attrapant la nuque de Kol d'une seule main, elle l'attira à elle pour un baiser langoureux. Il se laissa faire et en profita pour se rapprocher davantage jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient parfaitement imbriqués, mais les vêtements mettaient un frein à ce qui les intéressait vraiment. Kol se redressa et enleva son haut. Elena se redressa à son tour et lui défit le jean avec une hâte évidente. Les ongles éraflaient la taille du vampire, qui souffla un son rauque. Il était nu en l'espace de quelques secondes, et à la vue de ce corps si magnifiquement sculpté, Elena en eut des vapeurs. Elle essaya d'enlever sa robe mais s'emmêla les pinceaux, alors Kol lui vint en aide et déchira la robe. Elle voulut lui crier dessus mais oublia cette idée quand il la plaqua contre le matelas avec un désir féroce. Il restait un dernier rempart. La culotte en dentelle d'Elena. La logique était que Kol la lui arrache, mais Elena fut bien déçue quand il n'en fit rien. Au lieu d'apaiser ses** _ **« souffrances »**_ **, il se contenta de les amplifier. Il l'embrassa à lui faire perdre la tête puis, dévia sa bouche le long de son corps, parsemant chaque parcelle de sa peau de baisers, laissant glisser la bouche et sa langue sur ce corps qu'il avait tant envie de dévorer. Arrivé à la naissance de son bas-ventre, il tira sur les côtés de la culotte, arrachant un soupir de contentement à Elena. Elle pensait qu'enfin, il allait assouvir ce désir intense… mais elle se trompait. Le souffle chaud de Kol se répercuta sur sa féminité, puis, vint une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais expérimentée avec Stefan, ni même avec Matt. Kol l'embrassa,** _ **là**_ **, sur** _ **et**_ **entre ses lèvres humides. Elena aurait juré qu'elle s'était évanouie suite aux délicieuses caresses de Kol, puisque quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ceux de Kol la dévorait du regard.**

« Tu as un goût divin ! » susurra-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

 **Avant même de pouvoir cligner des yeux, Elena fut envahit par la chaleur de Kol. La sensation familière qui se propagea dans tout son être fut un délice. Tout son corps se cambra sous l'assaut des coups de reins de Kol, qui garda un rythme fluide. Ses hanches ondulèrent avec souplesse, et malice. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Il faisait languir Elena. Quand il vit qu'elle était sur le point de jouir, il s'arrêtait quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses vas et vient. C'était aussi bon pour l'un et pour l'autre, et ils jouirent à l'unisson, la respiration haletante et le corps vibrant par le plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir en s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre…**

 **A son réveil, Elena sentit une chaleur contre son corps. Elle était emprisonnée par les bras les plus musclés qu'elle n'avait jamais vus. Les évènements de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et un sourire béat se peignit sur son visage. Elle avait couchée avec Kol. Elle, Elena Gilbert, avait passée une nuit torride avec un Originel.**

 _« Attends que je raconte ça à Caroline ! » se dit-elle._

 **Son téléphone, qui était en mode vibreur, fit trembler la table de nuit à côté du lit. Elle le prit.**

 _« Quand on parle du loup ! » pensa-t-elle._

 **Elle réussit à s'extirper des bras de Kol sans le réveiller – enfin c'est ce qu'elle crue, et alla dans une autre pièce. Elle décrocha à sa meilleure amie et chercha l'interrupteur à tâtons.**

« Salut, c'est pas l'heure de se coucher en Italie ? »

 _« Non c'est plutôt l'heure de faire des câlins. »_

 **Elena se mit à rire quand enfin, elle trouva l'interrupteur. La lumière inonda la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une immense salle de bain faite de carrelage noir s'étendait devant elle. Une douche à vitre et de style italien, une baignoire et un jacuzzi (Rien que ça, pensa-t-elle), deux éviers côte-à-côte encore plus brillant que la pièce entière.**

 _« Ouh ouh, Elena, t'est toujours là ? »_

 **La voix de Caroline la sortit de sa contemplation.**

« Ouais, excuse-moi je… j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. »

 _« Toujours à la recherche du partenaire sexuel idéal ? »_

« Euh, en fait je l'ai déjà trouvé. »

 _« Humain ? »_

« Non ! »

 _« Vampire ? »_

« Ouais ! »

 _« Je le connais ? »_

« Plutôt deux fois qu'une puisque tu couches avec un de ses frères. »

 _« Oh Mon Dieu ! »_

 **Et sans la moindre hésitation, Caroline dit :**

 _« Kol ! »_

« Pourquoi tu penses immédiatement à lui ? »

 _« Parce que c'est le seul qui se trouve à New-York à l'instant même où nous parlons. »_

« Et à qui tu as demandé de me surveiller. »

 _« De veiller sur toi, ce n'est pas la même chose. »_

« Mouais ! »

 **Cette fois, c'est du côté de Caroline que vint le silence.**

 _« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? » demanda-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence._

« Non, je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. »

 _« Alors, c'est comment le sexe avec Kol ? »_

 **Elena se mit à rire.** **Son amie ne perdait vraiment pas le nord.**

« C'est fabuleux. »

 _« Si tu devais décrire ton orgasme comme une catastrophe naturelle, tu dirais plutôt que ce serait un tsunami ou un tremblement de terre ? »_

« Plutôt une éruption volcanique. Ce mec est le vampire le plus torride que j'ai jamais rencontré.

 **Caroline eut un rire satisfait, quand Klaus se mêla à la conversation.**

 _« Bien que je sois ravi pour toi Elena, je n'ai pas besoin d'en entendre plus sur les prouesses de mon frère dans un lit, alors Caroline chérie, fais-moi plaisir et raccroches ! »_

 _« Quel rabt-joie tu fais ! »_

 **Elena sourit en les écoutant se quereller amoureusement, puis, les deux amies raccrochèrent. Elena resta adossée contre le carrelage quelques secondes avant de, curieuse, s'avancer jusqu'au jacuzzi. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le rebord. Nue, elle se mordit la lèvre en se demandant si elle devait le remplir ou non. Elle mourrait d'envie de s'y prélasser.**

 _« Tentant, n'est-ce pas ? »_

 **Elle se tourna vers Kol, qui était adossé sur le seuil de la salle de bain, aussi nu qu'elle. Le voir ainsi lui remémora le plaisir intense qu'elle avait eu à coucher avec lui, et aussitôt elle serra les cuisses parce qu'elle ne dirait pas non pour recommencer. Elle dû s'asseoir sur le rebord du jacuzzi pour ne pas laisser paraître son trouble, mais Kol n'était pas dupe, et il remarqua très bien le tressautement de ses cuisses parfaites.**

« Alors, tu veux faire un petit saut dans le jacuzzi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tu y ferais un saut avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en retour.

 **Pour répondre, Kol s'éclipsa devant elle, mais elle fut d'autant plus surprise que l'eau s'écoulait déjà des robinets du jacuzzi. Le vampire avait écarté les jambes d'Elena sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, et la pénétra sans prévenir. Elle se cambra aussitôt dans ses bras.**

« Que dirais-tu d'un troisième round le temps que ça se remplisse à ras bord ? » dit-il en l'emprisonnant entre ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe.

 **Et elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'échapper. Elle aimait trop l'avoir enfouie en elle pour ne serait-ce penser une seule seconde à s'échapper. Elle ne saurait décrire les sentiments qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait revu au club hier soir, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle allait rester auprès de Kol Mikaelson un long moment. Tout en se mouvant en elle, Kol se délectait du spectacle. Elle avait les yeux fermés, et elle laissait échapper des gémissements qui le firent frissonner. Glissant une main derrière la nuque d'Elena, Kol l'attira vers lui pour un baiser langoureux. L'orgasme ne mit pas longtemps à les frapper.**

« Tu me rends folle ! » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres, qu'elle mordit.

« Hum, ne commence pas à me mordre. » la prévint-il en prenant son cou entre sa main.

« Pourquoi ? » déglutit-elle. « Tu n'aimes pas te faire mordre ? »

« Au lit ? Oh oui j'adore ça, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas me tenter. Je risquerais d'être assez brutal. » dit-il avant de lui voler un baiser.

 **Elena se surprit à le vouloir. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Elle était radicalement différente depuis qu'elle avait croisée le chemin de Kol, et il ne s'était écoulé que quelques heures. Elle fut soulevée du jacuzzi et, gardant ses bras autour du cou de son amant, elle se laissa portée dans l'eau chaude. Contre toute attente, Kol ne la lâcha pas une fois dans le jacuzzi. Les remous délièrent leurs muscles et firent du bien à leur peau. Kol se plaça de manière à avoir Elena assise entre ses jambes. Elle bascula ses cheveux sur le côté et se laissa aller contre le vampire, qui l'embrassa dans le cou.**

« Alors comme ça je suis le vampire le plus torride que tu aies rencontré ? » dit-il en lui mordillant l'oreille.

« Evidement tu m'as espionné. » rit-elle.

« J'ai peut-être laissé traîner une oreille quand tu as quitté mes bras. » admit-il.

« Hum, oui, t'es le plus torride des vampires que je connaisse. » dit-elle.

« Et je ne t'ai même pas encore sorti le grand jeu. » dit-il avant de rire.

 **Elena se mordit la lèvre quand Kol embrassa son cou, mordillant sa peau, laissant traîner sa langue ci et là. Ce mec avait une endurance qui allait finir par l'épuiser, mais il était tellement doué de sa bouche, de sa langue…** _ **Sa langue.**_ **Elle se rappela la manière dont il l'avait embrassé là où aucun de ses anciens amants n'avaient osés l'embrasser. A cette pensée, elle serra les cuisses mais la main de Kol s'y faufila et se retrouva coincer entre elles. Elena pouvait le sentir rire contre sa peau.**

« Et en plus ça t'amuse. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je jubile ! » dit-il. « T'as déjà fait l'amour dans un jacuzzi ? »

« Non ! » répondit-elle. « Kol, tu vas m'épuiser. »

« Je te remettrai sur pieds en un rien de temps. » susurra-t-il à son oreille. « Elena… »

« Hum ? » fit-elle alors que, de sa main libre, caressa son sein droit.

« Dis-moi que t'as envie de faire l'amour dans le jacuzzi ! »

 **S'en était trop pour elle. Se servant de sa vitesse, elle se tourna dans ses bras et s'asseya à califourchon sur le vampire. De l'eau s'échappa du jacuzzi.**

« Est-ce qu'un vampire peut mourir d'épuisement ? » demanda-t-elle, en se laissant glisser sur son membre.

« Pas si je te nourris comme il faut. » répondit-il d'une voix rauque en agrippant ses hanches sous l'eau.

« Je tiens à te prévenir que je ne suis pas du genre nymphomane. » dit Elena, en encerclant le cou du vampire, qui se cala à sa hauteur.

« Tu vas vite le devenir en traînant avec moi. » dit-il, en donnant un coup de rein si puissant qu'Elena laissa échapper un cri.

 **A nouveau, ils firent l'amour avant de rire une fois qu'ils eurent atteint l'orgasme. Tout en se séchant les cheveux, Elena – qui avait préférée revêtir une serviette pour qu'un certain vampire la laisser souffler au moins une heure – due faire son possible pour ne pas rire de la situation dans laquelle elle s'était fourrée. Il allait falloir qu'elle prenne un peu de distance pour pouvoir réfléchir plus sérieusement à ce qui se passait entre elle et Kol. Certes, le sexe était fabuleux avec lui, mais que se passerait-il par la suite ? Si jamais elle tombait amoureuse de lui ? Si jamais il se lassait d'elle et ne donnait plus signe de vie ? Elle se posait toutes sortes de questions mais ces deux-là primaient sur les autres.**

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda-t-il en entrant dans la salle de bain ?

« A rien ! » répondit-elle aussitôt.

 **Il se rapprocha, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa avant de dire :**

« Je crois que je vais passer les meilleures années de ma vie à tes côtés. »

 **Il venait de dire quoi là ? Kol ne remarqua pas le trouble d'Elena et l'embrassa encore, plus langoureusement.**

« Tu viens bien de dire que tu voulais une relation sérieuse avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle en rompant le baiser.

« Oh oui ! » répondit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras, la faisant enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille. « Je ne vais pas te quitter de si tôt. »

« Tu n'es pas du genre à tomber amoureux. » dit-elle tandis qu'il les portait jusqu'au lit.

« Qui sait ce qui peut se passer dans une semaine ! » fit-il en les allongeant sur le lit, dont les draps avaient été changés. « Le jour où tu ne voudras plus de moi, je m'en irais. »

 **Cette fois, Elena sourit et se jeta sur sa bouche pour l'embrasser pleinement. Eh oui, ils firent** _ **encore**_ **l'amour.**

 **En ouvrant les yeux, Kol s'attendait à voir Elena à son côté, mais pour sa plus grande déception, elle sortie de la salle de bain habillée de ses vêtements à lui.**

« T'es très sexy dans mes fringues. » dit-il sans pour autant se lever.

« Etant donné que tu as déchiré ma robe, je dois me contenter de tes habits. » dit-elle en tenant ses talons à la main.

« Tu comptes rentrer à ton hôtel en courant ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'ai appelé un taxi. » répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Pourquoi tu ne restes pas ? » demanda-t-il en finissant par s'asseoir, les cheveux en bataille.

« Si je reste, tu ne me laisseras pas sortir pour pouvoir profiter de mon corps. » dit-elle en souriant.

 **Le sourire qu'affichait Kol la fit rire.**

« On se revoit quand ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ce soir, même endroit qu'hier. » répondit-elle.

 **Elle prit son menton entre ses doigts et l'embrassa.**

« Tu me dois une robe. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Tu connais mon adresse, j'en suis sûre. »

 **Il sourit davantage et la regarda sortir de la chambre, puis, l'écouta sortir de l'appartement.**

 **De retour à son hôtel, Elena se déshabilla et sauta dans la douche, mais ce n'était plus pareil. Les mains de Kol sur son corps lui manquaient. En même pas vingt-quatre heures, elle était devenue accroc à sa présence. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse, mais qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réservait ? Aussi longtemps qu'il la respecterait et qu'il la traiterait correctement malgré l'insouciance dont il semblait faire preuve, elle n'aurait aucune raison de s'éloigner de lui. Sortant de la douche, elle se sécha et remit les vêtements de Kol qui étaient encore imprégnés de son odeur. Attrapant son ordinateur sur la table de nuit, elle s'assit sur son lit et alluma l'appareil. Elle vérifia ses mails, donna des nouvelles à son frère et Bonnie qui vivaient à Denver. Elle apprit aussi par un long message, que Matt était devenu un vampire. Elena eut un petit rire en pensant qu'avant de rencontrer les Originels, Matt n'avait jamais songé à devenir un vampire. Pas une seule fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre Rebekah, et qu'il en tombe follement amoureux malgré le passif existant. Elle répondit à son ami, puis reçu une demande par vidéo de Stefan. Elle accepta aussitôt et le visage de son ex apparut sur l'écran. Il avait des écouteurs dans les oreilles, et semblait se trouver dans un parc. Il faisait également nuit.**

« Salut toi. Comment est l'Italie ? »

 _« Ennuyeux, mais je te l'ai déjà dit il y a deux jours il me semble. »_

« Ça m'a peut-être échappé. »

 **Ils se mirent à rire de concert.**

 _« Et toi alors, tout va bien à New-York ? »_

« Er bien, je n'ai tué personne depuis que je suis arrivée, ce qui est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. »

 _« Absolument. »_

« J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir en apprenant qui c'est ? »

 _« T'as fini par tomber sur Kol ? »_

 **Les yeux d'Elena s'écarquillèrent à la mention de Kol. De toutes les personnes qu'elle connaissait, jamais elle ne se serait douter que Stefan pourrait avoir eu vent de la présence de l'Originel dans la Grande Pomme.**

« Co… comment tu sais que Kol… »

 **Stefan se mit à rire.**

 _« Caroline m'a mit au parfum y a quelques temps de ça. »_

« Combien de temps exactement ? »

 _« Euh… »_

 **Stefan semblait hésiter.**

« Crache le morceau Stefan ! »

 _« Depuis que t'es à New-York ! »_

« Stefan ! »

 **Ça sonnait autant comme une plainte que comme une déception.**

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. »

 _« Et t'aurais fait quoi, hein ? T'aurais tendu une embuscade à Kol pour lui demander de te laisser tranquille. »_

 **Il n'avait pas tort, mais d'un autre côté si elle avait eu vent de sa présence plus tôt qu'hier soir, elle et son sexy de vampire auraient pu être proches plus tôt que prévu.**

 _« C'est bon, n'en fais pas tout un drame. Et puis je suis rassuré que quelqu'un veille sur toi… même si tu couches avec un Originel. »_

« Comment tu peux savoir ça ? »

 _« Tu m'as dit que t'avais rencontré quelqu'un, je savais que c'était Kol et vu la tête que t'as fait, ce n'était pas facile à en déduire que vous avez couché ensemble. »_

« T'es fâché ? »

 _« Pourquoi est-ce que je serai fâché ? On n'est plus ensemble, Elena, et tant qu'il te traite bien, il n'y aura pas de problème. D'ailleurs, je dois y aller si je ne veux pas être en retard à mon rendez-vous. »_

« Je vois, Monsieur a une petite copine et il ne me le dit même pas. »

 _« On n'en est pas encore là. C'est une vieille amie, et je te rassure ce n'est pas Katherine. »_

« Etant donné que Klaus lui a rendu sa liberté et qu'elle roucoule avec Elijah en Afrique, je m'en doutais un peu. »

 _« T'es bien informé à ce que je vois. »_

« Eh oui ! Bon, je ne vais pas te mettre en retard plus longtemps, d'autant plus que je dois me préparer moi aussi. »

 **Ils se dirent au revoir, se promettant de se reparler très vite, avant de mettre fin à leur conversation vidéo. Refermant son ordinateur, Elena ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ainsi, Stefan savait que Kol était à New-York et qu'il la surveillait depuis six mois, et il la connaissait assez pour savoir – même au travers d'une conversation audiovisuelle – qu'elle et le vampire âgé de mille se fréquentaient intimement. Sacré Stefan, se dit-elle, il la surprendrait toujours. Etrangement, ça ne la pas dérangeait lorsqu'il avait parlé de son rendez-vous à venir. Ils avaient tous deux tourner la page, et c'était bien comme ça. Ils resteraient amis quoi qu'il arrive, elle en était certaine.**

 _ **Toc toc !**_

 **Elle alla ouvrir et ne vit personne, à l'exception d'une boîte sur le pas de la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Une boîte venant d'une boutique de luxe, à en juger par son apparence. Elena regarda à droite et à gauche du couloir, mais ne vit personne. Haussant les épaules, elle ramassa la boite, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et posa la boîte sur le lit. Elle ôta le couvercle, repoussa le papier de toile et prit le tissu entre ses mains. C'était une longue robe blanche. Elle chercha une note, qu'elle trouva et qui disait :**

 _ **« I owed you a dress ! »**_ _(Je te devais une robe)_

 **Elle sourit. Kol lui avait offert cette robe. Impatiente de la porter, elle ôta ses vêtements et enfila la robe. Elle lui allait à la perfection. C'était de la soie. Elle portait une** _ **robe en soie**_ **. Le bustier épousait parfaitement sa poitrine. Le bas de la jupe se moulait délicatement avec ses cuisses, juste au-dessus de ses genoux. Elle était plus que parfaite. Seul hic, les sous-vêtements. Elle se dirigea vers la commode où elle rangeait ses dessous. Ôtant le boxer de Kol - qu'elle se promit de vite laver avant de partir – elle prit une culotte blanche pour se marier avec la couleur de la robe, mais au moment de l'enfiler, elle se mordit la lèvre et se rappela les mots que Kol avait prononcés la veille au bar de la discothèque.** _ **Je pourrai te prendre dans un coin du club sans que personne ne nous remarque…**_ **C'était assez tentant. Elle devenait folle. En l'espace de vingt-quatre heures il avait brisé tous ses principes, comme celui de ne jamais se nourrir en public.** _ **T'es dingue ma pauvre Elena,**_ **se dit-elle en remettant la culotte dans le tiroir. Elle se coiffa et attacha ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval, mit des talons aiguilles noirs, se maquilla et attendit impatiemment avant de finalement quitter sa chambre d'hôtel. Elle était tellement impatiente qu'au lieu de marcher, comme elle le faisait chaque soir, elle s'éclipsa le plus vite possible jusqu'au club. Comme d'habitude, elle entra sans problème, et se précipita au restaurant. Elle s'asseya à sa table habituelle et commanda un verre de Chardonnay pour palier l'attente. Elle en était à son deuxième verre quand elle le vit entrer. Il portait un jean délavé noir, une chemise noire dont les premiers boutons étaient défaits et dont on pouvait voir un débardeur foncé par-dessus la chemise. Elle était tellement hypnotisée par le regard qu'il lui lançait qu'elle se moquait totalement de savoir quel genre de chaussures il pouvait porter. C'est avec un sourire ravageur aux lèvres qu'il s'avança jusqu'à sa table. Il fut à peine devant elle qu'elle se leva de sa chaise, l'attrapa par le Kol de sa chemise et l'embrassa.**

« T'en as mis du temps. » souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

« J'aime me faire désirer. » répondit-il. « On nous regarde. »

« Et alors ? » dit-elle avant d'approcher sa bouche de son oreille, et elle murmura : « Je ne porte pas de culotte. »

 **Les yeux de Kol devinrent aussitôt noirs de désir. Il calma ses ardeurs, fit asseoir Elena en tirant sa chaise comme un parfait gentleman – ils étaient en présence d'humains après tout – et fit signe au serveur de venir prendre leurs commandes. Il avait bien l'intention de profiter du corps d'Elena le plus tôt possible. Les heures lui avaient parues interminables lorsqu'elle avait quittée son appartement. Et il avait même dû prendre plusieurs douches froides. Pendant le dîner, l'impatience se lisait sur le visage d'Elena. Une impatience qui trahissait un besoin évident de contact physique.**

« Tu veux un dessert ? » demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

« Tout dépend de ce que tu as prévu pour cette nuit qui s'annonce fabuleuse. » répondit-elle.

« Oh tu n'as pas idée à quel point elle va être fabuleuse. » dit-il dans un léger grognement.

 **Elle sourit, se leva et se pencha à son oreille.**

« Je t'attends en bas ! »

 **Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille, ce qui le rendit totalement fou. Avant qu'il n'ait pu la renverser sur la table, Elena s'éloigna de lui et quitta le restaurant. Lorsqu'elle arriva au bar de la discothèque, qui se remplissait de dizaines d'humains de minute en minute, Elena prit une profonde inspiration et tenta d'apaiser les palpitations de son cœur… et de son corps. Elle fit signe au barman, qui servit plusieurs shots de vodka. Elle en vida deux d'une traite. La brûlure dans la gorge lui fit du bien, mais quand le corps chaud et musclé de Kol se colla au sien, elle perdit pied et cru qu'elle allait s'évanouir, car il avait glissé sa main sous la jupe de sa robe et caressait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.**

« Je t'ai dit que je pourrai te prendre en public sans personne pour s'en soucier. » chuchota-t-il à son oreille, avant de mordre son cou sans percer la chair.

« Est-ce que tu parlais du bar, où tout le monde nous verrait ? » demanda-t-elle en sentant son désir couler entre ses jambes.

« Je pourrais. » répondit-il, en effleurant ses lèvres humides. **Elena ferma les yeux et dû se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas gémir.** « Mais je vais me contenter de t'emmener dans un coin et de te faire jouir. »

« Tu vas me mordre aussi ? » demanda-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

« Je le ferai si tu continues à me provoquer. » la prévint-il.

 **Cette perspective l'excitait réellement. Les doigts de Kol, qui jouaient avec son intimité disparurent pour attraper un shot de vodka et l'engloutit en rejetant la tête en arrière. Elena s'était retournée et avait encerclé Kol par le cou, et elle l'embrassa dès que sa bouche fut libérée de l'alcool qu'il s'acharnait à avaler. Il ne perdit pas un instant et lui rendit son baiser. Une partie de lui se servit de ses aptitudes pour scanner les alentours. La musique était très forte, et personne ne semblait se soucier du couple de vampire. Kol agrippa Elena par la taille et l'attira parmi la foule jusqu'à un endroit réservé à ceux qui voulaient s'asseoir et boire. La place qu'il choisit était la plus reculée de la boîte, n'hésitant pas à faire dégager le groupe déjà installé, sans que ceux-ci ne protestent. Elena su bien plus tôt que la plupart d'entre eux avaient été hypnotisés par le vampire. Une fois assis, Kol attira Elena sur ses genoux. Elle s'installa à califourchon et, ferma les yeux sous l'invasion de Kol en elle. Quand elle se remit du léger choc, car elle ne s'attendait pas à être pénétrée si vite, elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard affamé et sauvage de l'Originel. Ce dernier se redressa de façon à ce que son souffle se répercute sur son oreille :**

« Le secret du sexe en public, c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était. Contentes-toi de bouger comme le ferait n'importe quelle fille assise sur les genoux de son mec. »

 **Et ça marcha. Assis comme n'importe quel couple un peu trop démonstratif, il posa ses mains sur les cuisses à moitié dénudées d'Elena.**

« Je savais que cette robe t'irait à ravir. » dit-il en bougeant à peine ses hanches.

« Tu as un goût très sûr. » dit-elle, qui se mordit à nouveau la langue quand il donna un coup de hanche sans prévenir.

 **Elle se pencha et l'embrassa. Le goût de son sang fit rugir la soif en Kol, qui se délecta du peu de nectar qui coula dans sa bouche suite à ce baiser. Elena ne pu expliquer comment elle eut son orgasme mais il l'avait bien traversé de part en part. Il était doué, et elle avait encore tant de choses à apprendre. L'un des serveurs de salles s'approcha de leur table au moment où Kol se rembrailla pour qu'Elena puisse se rasseoir convenablement, comme si de rien n'était.**

« On n'a rien demandé ! » gronda Kol.

« Je sais. » répondit le serveur, qui déglutit devant le regard meurtrier du vampire. « Mais quelqu'un l'a fait pour… pour elle. »

 **Il pointa Elena du doigt, puis une personne accoudée au bar qui sirotait un cocktail. Contre toute attente, la personne en question était une femme d'une vingtaine d'années, très jolie. Elena remercia le serveur et lui dit de remercier la jeune fille de sa part, et elle accepta le erre. Le serveur s'éloigna.**

« Ça s'appelle de la drague. » lui dit Kol.

« Je sais ! » acquiesça Elena, qui prit le verre de Margarita et le pointa en direction de la jeune fille au bar. **Après un signe de remerciement, Elena but une gorgée, puis se tourna vers Kol.** « Je ne fais pas les plans à trois. »

« Moi non plus ! » dit Kol. « Enfin, plus maintenant. »

 **Elena failli s'étrangler et posa son verre, une main sous son menton pour ne pas tout recracher. Elle regarda Kol en fronçant les sourcils, attendant une explication.**

« J'ai vécu plus de mille ans ma beauté, j'ai fais beaucoup d'expérience. » expliqua-t-il.

« Dis-moi que ça t'a pas effleuré l'esprit, toi et moi et cette fille au bar. » le prévint-elle.

« L'espace d'une seconde mais je ne te forcerai à rien. » répondit-il.

« Bien, parce que la seule chose que je vais prendre de cette fille c'est son sang. » dit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de Margarita.

 **Kol sourit. Avant de servir de garde du corps à distance d'Elena, et surtout bien avant de coucher avec elle, il avait été très prolifique sur le plan sexuel, n'hésitant jamais à ramener deux voire trois partenaires avec lui, profiter de leurs corps avec leur consentement bien sûr, et de leur sang avant de s'effacer de leur mémoire, mais avec Elena, l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse poser les mains sur elle, sur ce corps si parfait à la peau la plus douce qu'il n'ait jamais frôlé, il était hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre la touche, même si la tentation de voir cette jolie blonde au bar en train d'embrasser Elena devant lui avant l'acte était grande. Il cligna des yeux et stoppa ses fantasmes, et quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'Elena se fondit dans la masse des humains sur la piste de danse, et qu'il la vit se rapprocher dangereusement de la fameuse blonde. Il du se mordre la langue en les voyant danser l'une et l'autre, tout en étant très proche, trop proche au goût de Kol, qui sentit une jalousie infinie l'atteindre. Il tendit l'oreille et réussit à éliminer le bruit autour de lui pour ne capter que les mots d'Elena, qui sortit de la bouche de la vampire tandis qu'elle fixait l'humaine en face d'elle.**

« Ne crie pas ! »

 **Un sourire étira les lèvres de Kol, quand l'effluve de sang lui parvint en petite quantité. Elena se nourrissait de la blonde qui avait flashé sur elle. Une longue minute s'écoula jusqu'à ce qu'il croise le regard d'Elena, qui avait fait partir la blonde. Elle lui fit signe du doigt de la rejoindre, ce qu'il ne tarda pas à faire. Ils dansèrent des heures durant, s'enivrant d'alcool sans ressentir le moindre tournis dû à leur condition de vampire, laissant un barman et quelques humains accoudés au bar bouche bée. Bien sûr, ils avaient tous les deux sentis ces regards ahuris sur eux, mais ils se contentaient de rire chaque fois qu'ils vidaient un shot de vodka. Le couple de vampire quitta le club une heure avant la fermeture, après un dernier encas au cou saillant d'un couple. Au lieu de la prendre dans ses bras et de s'éclipser comme il l'avait fait la veille, Kol héla un taxi qui s'arrêta à leur hauteur.**

« En voiture ma belle, j'ai envie de te toucher. » lui dit-il.

« Je ne ferai pas l'amour à l'arrière d'un taxi. » le prévint-elle.

« Fais-moi confiance. » dit-il en la faisant monter dans le véhicule après une claque sur les fesses.

 **Dieu qu'il adorait cette fille, et le fait qu'elle ne portait pas de culotte le rendait encore plus dingue d'elle. A son tour, il monta dans le taxi puis, regarda le chauffeur droit dans les yeux après lui avoir donné son adresse, et l'hypnotisa :**

« Quoi que tu entendes, quoi tu vois dans ton rétroviseur, tu continues de rouler sans faire attention à nous. »

« C'est comme si on y était, Monsieur ! » acquiesça le chauffeur d'un signe de tête.

 **Il se faufila parmi la circulation, et conduit jusqu'à l'adresse indiqué par Kol. Ce dernier se renfonça dans son siège et tira Elena sur lui. Sa nuque dégagée, il y déposa sa bouche avant de mordre sa peau sans la percer.**

« Bon sang, mords-moi si tu en as envie. » geignit-elle en se collant contre son corps.

« Attends qu'on soit à la maison. » susurra-t-il contre sa peau.

 **Sa main se faufila entre ses cuisses, et Elena y mit toute sa force pour bloquer le vampire, qui se mit à rire.**

« Quelle tigresse ! » gronda-t-il.

« Attends que je te griffe ! » répondit-elle dans un ronronnement.

 **Cette perspective excita le vampire, qui continua de caresser Elena, et de l'embrasser dans le cou avant de bloquer son visage avec la main et de l'embrasser avec fougue. Heureusement pour Elena et le feu qui la ravageait de l'intérieur, le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble de Kol. Elena descendit du taxi, Kol régla la course et hypnotisa le chauffeur pour qu'il oublie tout, puis, ferma la portière dans un claquement et se tourna vers Elena, qui réajustait sa robe. Il se planta derrière elle, et lui agrippa la taille.**

« Je crois qu'on n'a pas essayé l'ascenseur. » dit-il en suçant la peau de son cou.

« T'es un obsédé. » souffla-t-elle.

« Ne t'en plains pas. » dit-il.

 **Oh elle ne s'en plaignait pas le moins du monde. Cela faisait à peine vingt-quatre qu'ils couchaient ensemble, et elle ne s'imaginait pas coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre avant un long moment, voire jamais plus s'il continuait dans cette voie-là. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, et quand les portes de l'ascenseur se refermèrent sur eux pour les mener au 10** **e** **étage, Kol plaqua Elena contre la paroi de l'appareil, et aussitôt leurs mains parcoururent le corps de l'autre. Avec hâte, elle défit le pantalon de Kol et le libéra. Il était déjà prêt pour un nouveau round. C'était très excitant, Elena ne pouvait pas admettre le contraire. Toujours contre la paroi de l'ascenseur, Elena entoura ses jambes autour de Kol, qui la pénétra sans plus attendre. Elle enfouie son visage dans le creux de son cou tandis qu'il remuait en elle sans relâche, caressant ses jambes et embrassa sa peau. Elena jouit dans un soubresaut qui la laissait toute pantoise, et au même instant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Kol s'éclipsa jusqu'à la porte de son appartement et l'ouvrit tout en gardant Elena dans ses bras. Il ne la reposa pas par terre. D'un coup de pied il ferma la porte, laissa tomber ses clés par terre et d'un coup de vent, s'asseya sur le canapé. Elena le débarrassa vite de sa chemise, qu'elle déchira.**

« C'était ma chemise préférée ! » gronda-t-il.

« T'as déchiré ma robe, je déchire ta chemise. » siffla-t-elle.

 **Le ton qu'elle prit fit sortir le vampire en lui. Les vêtements volèrent et Elena se retrouva allongée sur le canapé, Kol entre ses jambes allant et venant en elle avec force et souplesse. Il avait la bouche sur son cou, à y passer sa langue quand Elena sentit l'orgasme approcher, elle maintint la nuque de Kol pour que sa bouche reste où elle était. Elle jouit sous la puissance de l'orgasme, et Kol dû se mordre la langue pour ne pas la mordre elle, ce qui la déçue terriblement. A bout de souffle, il réussit à dégager sa tête pour regarder Elena.**

« Fais-le, si t'en as envie. » lui dit-elle.

« Elena, si je le fais alors que j'ai clairement des sentiments pour toi, ça risque de changer beaucoup de choses entre nous. » la prévint-il.

« Et alors ? » demanda-t-elle. « Si j'ai envie que ça devienne plus que du sexe ? »

 **Il sourit faiblement. Lui aussi avait envie que leur relation aille au-delà du sexe. Et c'est ce qui se passa deux semaines plus tard. Kol et Elena se retrouvaient au restaurant du club, ils mangeaient, buvaient – du sang et de l'alcool en abondance – et rentraient chez l'Originel pour faire l'amour encore et encore. Ce jour-là, alors qu'Elena voulut se lever pour s'habiller et rentrer à son hôtel comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines, elle fut retenue en arrière, et maintenu par le bras de Kol.**

« Restes ! » quémanda-t-il dans un murmure.

 **Il était bien réveillé mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.**

« Kol ! » soupira Elena.

« S'il te plaît ! » dit-il.

« Je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Je t'en ai acheté. » lui apprit-il en se calant de nouveau contre elle. « Maintenant rendors-toi. »

 **Elena n'eut pas d'autre choix que de lui tourner le dos afin que leurs corps s'épousent. Kol sourit.**

« Je pourrai dormir comme ça toute ma vie. » souffla-t-il.

« Et ça sort d'où ? » demanda Elena, qui craquait pour le vampire au fur et à mesure que les jours en sa compagnie passaient.

« Du jour où j'ai commencé à veiller sur toi. » répondit-il, avant de se rendormir profondément sans relâcher son étreinte.

 **Le cœur d'Elena bondit dans sa poitrine, prêt à exploser pour ce vampire. Elle tourna la tête et l'observa. Il dormait, paisiblement. A cet instant, il ressemblait plus à un enfant qu'à un vampire sanguinaire.**

« Remets-toi bien. » marmonna-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

 **Elena étouffa un rire et se remit dans sa position précédente, le dos collé au torse de Kol. Elena ne se rendormit pas pour autant. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux depuis deux semaines. Il n'avait toujours pas bu à son cou. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de lui avoir dit de se laisser aller à son instinct, de mordre à sa jugulaire s'il en mourrait d'envie, mais il ne le faisait pas. Elle avait très envie qu'il morde sa chair, qu'il aspire son sang pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour, même si elle ne savait pas ce que ça pouvait représenter pour un vampire, et encore moins pour deux vampires en couple. Parce qu'ils étaient en couple. Même s'ils n'étaient pas un couple comme pouvaient l'être Klaus et Caroline, ou encore Matt et Rebekah. Eux, n'hésitaient pas à se balader dans les rues en se mélangeant aux humains, à aller dîner dans un restaurant en amoureux etc… Kol et Elena se retrouvaient certes au restaurant du club, mais ce n'était jamais romantique. Leurs dîners étaient toujours emplis d'un certain désir, et de luxure. Peut-être était-il en train de changer. Peut-être voulait-il que leur relation aille au-delà du physique, au-delà du sexe. A force d'être ensemble une partie de la journée, Elena apprenait beaucoup de Kol. Elle apprenait à se fier à ses sens vampirique, à se servir des humains comme sac de sang sans gêne, à prendre ce qu'elle voulait. Et peut-être qu'inconsciemment, elle aidait l'Originel à s'adoucir, à aimer, à ressentir. Comment savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, et dans son cœur ?**

 **Quand Kol se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit, et sans se l'expliquer, il fut prit de panique. Où était Elena ? Pourquoi était-elle partie ? Ne lui avait-il pas demandé de rester avec lui ?**

« Elena ? » l'appela-t-il. **Pas de réponse. Il réitéra.** « Elena ? »

 **Il repoussa le drap et sortit du lit. Il était nu comme un ver mais se moqua totalement de sa nudité. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était Elena. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Etait-elle finalement revenue ?**

« Elena ? »

 **Il fut soulagé de la voir apparaitre, vêtue des vêtements qu'il lui avait acheté. Elle déposait des viennoiseries sur la table de la salle à manger quand elle remarqua Kol, complètement perdu… et nu.**

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle en posant son téléphone sur la table.

 **Kol ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de parler. Il avait tellement eut peur qu'elle soit repartie à l'hôtel, qu'elle ne souhaitait pas rester auprès de lui pour autre chose que du sexe. Il laissa son cœur parler à sa place et fut devant elle en un clin d'œil, la serrant dans ses bras et respirant le parfum de sa peau. Bien que surprise de cette si soudaine étreinte qui semblait désespérée – ce qui ne ressemblait pas du tout au vampire qu'elle connaissait – Elena lui rendit son étreinte sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Impossible de répondre avec des mots, il s'écarta, prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa avec urgence. Il défit les boutons du chemisier qu'elle portait et dévoila un soutien-gorge qu'il se dépêcha de lui ôter. Elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander d'arrêter, et le laissa la déshabiller, puis l'emmener dans la chambre, où il lui fit l'amour. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent, leurs yeux ne se quittaient pas une seconde et quand ceux de Kol s'entourèrent des veines, Elena pria pour que cette fois, il ne résiste pas à l'envie de la mordre. S'il faudrait, elle le mordrait la première. Il n'arrêtait pas ses vas et vient, mais il luttait pour ne pas fondre sur sa gorge. Elena fit saillir les veines autour de ses yeux, et ses crocs s'allongèrent. Plaquant sa main contre la nuque de son amant, elle l'encercla de ses jambes avec toute la force qu'elle possédait pour ne pas qu'il s'échappe, et l'attira à son cou. Kol n'eut d'autre choix que de transpercer sans peau. Il réussit tout de même à se maitriser, et la morsure arriva au même moment où l'orgasme la frappa. Kol retira ses crocs quand il fut frappé à son tour par l'orgasme, cambrant sa tête en arrière et, dans un dernier coup de reins, laissa échapper un grognement rauque en sentant les crocs d'Elena percer sa chair. L'idée que son sang puisse couler dans son organisme le fit durcir. Quand elle retira ses crocs, il se laissa retomber sur elle de tout son long, se demandant ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ils étaient tous les deux en sueur.**

« Qu… qu'est-ce que… » fit Kol, incapable de formuler des mots sans bégayer.

« Je sais pas ! » dit Elena, qui ferma les yeux pour tenter de se remettre de son orgasme.

 **Ainsi que du sang de Kol qui coulait à présent dans ses veines. Elle en gardait le goût qui était encore présent dans sa gorge, sur sa langue. Jamais du sang ne lui avait procuré un tel plaisir, une telle plénitude. Sa poitrine se soulevait à chaque respiration qu'elle prenait.**

« Elena, est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Kol, qui recouvrait doucement ses esprits. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Je me sens bien. » répondit-elle en ouvrant les yeux. « Je n'ai jamais ressentie une chose pareille. Et dire que tu as hésité avant de me mordre. »

« Je ne voulais pas te blesser. » dit-il. « D'habitude, quand je mords une femme pendant le sexe c'est uniquement pour me nourrir, mais avec toi c'est différent. »

 **Il laissa quelques secondes passer, donnant le temps à Elena de se reprendre elle aussi.**

« On va prendre une douche ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oh oui, je suis couverte de sueur… et de sang. » répondit-elle en léchant une perle de sang sur sa lèvre supérieure.

 **Kol suivit le geste d'un œil affamé. Le sang d'Elena était d'une pureté rare. Il n'avait jamais goûté un sang aussi délicieux. Se donnant une claque mentale, il sortit du lit, attira Elena dans ses bras – qui referma bras et jambes autour de lui et enfoui son visage dans le creux de son cou – et les conduisit dans la salle de bain. Ils prirent une logue douche. Kol prit le temps – la surprenant au passage – de passer un gant de crin sur chaque parcelle de son corps avec une douceur qui la fit rougir. Après la douche, ils s'habillèrent simplement. Kol déambula dans la cuisine e jogging, attendant qu'Elena ait finit de sécher ses longs cheveux bruns soyeux. Il ne saurait dire s'il était amoureux, car il n'est jamais tombé amoureux, mais rien que de penser à Elena lui donnait le sourire. Il aimait être avec elle. Il avait aimé chaque seconde passer avec elle ces deux dernières semaines. Il ne s'imaginait pas – il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer passer une seule journée sans elle. C'est pour ça qu'il lui avait acheté des vêtements, afin qu'elle puisse rester auprès de lui après une longue nuit de sexe. Depuis quelques jours, il ne pensait plus à leurs ébats comme étant que du sexe. Il l'avait comblé à quelques reprises comme un gentleman se devait de combler une femme qui en valait la peine. Il lui avait fait l'amour, et ç'avait été bon. Meilleur que ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter dans son passé tumultueux avec les femmes. Un long millénaire passer à jouer avec le cœur des femmes lui fit réaliser à quel point il était seul. Certes, il avait ses frères et sœurs, mais c'est tout Voir Elijah, Rebekah et Klaus heureux comme ils l'étaient avec leur partenaire respectif le rendait jaloux et envieux. Intérieurement, il avait nourrit l'espoir de trouver une personne avec qui combler ce vide. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait Elena.**

 _« A quoi tu penses ? »_

 **Il sourit. Décidément, il lui en avait apprit suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse pas l'entendre se glisser derrière lui en toute discrétion. Elle avait entourée ses bras autour de sa taille et posée son menton sur son dos.**

« Je pensais à nous. » dit-il.

« Tu veux arrêter ? » demanda-t-elle.

 **Il se retourna pour pouvoir à son tour, l'enfermer dans ses bras.**

« Toi, tu veux arrêter ? » demanda-t-il en retour.

« Non, je ne veux pas arrêter. » répondit-elle. « Je suis bien avec toi. »

« Moi c'est pareil. » dit-il, avant d'avouer ce qui le tourmentait. « Elena, je ne suis pas du genre à tomber amoureux ni même à m'engager, mais depuis qu'on se voit, toutes ces convictions disparaissent. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant que depuis que j'ai décidé de me dévoiler à toi il y a deux semaines. Je ne sais pas où ça va nous mener, mais j'ai envie que ça marche, toi et moi, même si j'ignore si je réussirais à aimer vraiment. »

« Tu y arriveras ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Je t'aiderai, comme tu m'as aidé à me libérer de mes peurs. Tu as fait de moi un meilleur vampire que je n'aurai jamais cru devenir. Je réussissais à me contrôler grâce à l'enseignement de Stefan mais, je n'aurai jamais tentée de me nourrir en public, d'user de mon hypnose, de développer encore plus mes sens et… et de faire l'amour dans des endroits publics. »

 **Il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.**

« Je sais ce que ça fait que d'aimer quelqu'un. Parfois ça fait mal, mais ça en vaut la peine, quand on se donne les moyens de faire marcher une relation. » exposa-t-elle. « Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, et que je ferai tout pour que tu ressentes pour moi ce que je ressens pour toi. »

« Petit à petit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Petit à petit ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « On a l'éternité pour ça ! »

« Tu ne me quitteras jamais ? » demanda-t-il, un éclat de peur dans les yeux.

« Je resterai à tes côtés jusqu'à ce que tu te lasses de moi. » répondit-elle, en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

 **Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.**

« Tu as fait de moi un meilleur vampire. » répéta-t-elle. « A mon tour maintenant de te rendre un peu plus humain. »

« Je suis impatient ! » avoua-t-il.

 **Il lui vola un baiser des plus doux, avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses longs cheveux bruns et d'en respirer le parfum. Désormais, il ne pourrait imaginer son éternité sans Elena Gilbert, qu'il avait aidé à prendre confiance en elle et au vampire extraordinaire qu'elle était !**

* * *

 **Alors, quel est votre verdict ? Vous avez aimé ? Soyez honnête, et avec des arguments merci :)**

 **A très bientôt mes lecteurs !**

 **Aurélie !**


End file.
